Mis Dos Tesoros
by BaBiixBLuE
Summary: [Sequel to Angel Rebelde-read that first-] Now that you know the story between Harry Potter and Natalie Torres,don't you wonder what happened after 'happily ever after? Is it really 'happily ever after?
1. After 'Happily Ever After'

**Mis Dos Tesoros-Sequel to Angel Rebelde**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for Natalie Torres.

**General Rating:** PG-13

**Rating for this chapter:** PG-13

**Author's Note:** Ok…so I know I promised this story a very _long_ time ago, but I had EXTREME writer's block. I mean, I knew how I wanted the story to be, but I didn't know how to start it. But now that it's all good here's the first chapter to **Mis Dos Tesoros** and I only have one other thing to say which is: **ENJOY AND REVIEW**, thanks! (**NO FLAMES**!)

**Remember: This story isn't in a flashback like** Angel Rebelde **was! It _might _have _some_ flashbacks, but nothing major for now!**

__

Mis Dos Tesoros Chapter 1: After 'Happily Ever After'

Quite a story, huh? Yeah I thought so to. After everything was over I wondered if it was really all a dream or if I did really meet this beautiful woman with whom I shared so many lovely, yet so many dark moments with. I wonder if it really was all worth it. Were all the tears, the fighting and the pain worth it?

"Harry do find that being a bat is fun?"

I turned to look at the very sleepy looking Natalie. She was rubbing her eyes and stood up, with difficulty at first because of her slightly big (pregnant) stomach.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because you've been up all night!"

"If only she knew what I was thinking about all night"

She groaned, then laid back down, stretched then got up (again with a little difficulty) and went into the bathroom. She has a hygiene problem. She cannot stand being one minute without brushing her teeth. She said she inherited that hygiene issue from her late mother.

I hear the water from the sink running as she's brushing her teeth. She pokes her head a little from behind the door and says,

"Are you not tired Harry? I know you been up all night"

Natalie still had a little difficulty speaking English, but here's the very interesting thing. Ok, Natalie has never been to the States and yet she manages to start talking like them. You would think since the only other place she's been other than Colombia is England she would start talking British English, but no. She's leaning over to have the American accent.

"No I'm not tired. I don't know why I didn't sleep last night. I just wasn't tired"

She gives me a face that says '_Oh ok'_ and continues to brush her teeth.

Well, since I have the time, let me explain what's going on here. You've noticed that me and Natalie are living together, right? Well, me and Natalie have been living together for quite some time now. Her and I moved into a pretty big (not to big) sized apartment in Diagon Alley. You might be thinking that we're too young to be living together right? Well that's all been solved. Both me and Natalie have jobs in Hogwarts. It might sound a little strange for a Muggle to be teaching in a school full of magic, but she somehow manages. She got a job as the Muggle Arts Teacher. She had a hard time adjusting at first, but now she loves her job. Me on the other hand, I got the job of Defenses Against the Dark Arts teacher (DADA). It's been kind of strange working along side Professor Snape (I mean I took the job he's been wanting ever since God created man), but I've somehow managed to work with him all the while him giving me dirty faces. I've been trying to get the job as an Auror (One of the reasons is to GET AWAY from Professor Snape), but to no avail just yet. Anyway, this little fact might strange to you, but here it is anyway. Me and Natalie ARE NOT married. It's not like I don't want to marry her. No, quite the opposite, it's just that I don't know how to ask her. It's kind of like when I first told her I loved her. I'm feeling that nervousness coming back. I'm sure Natalie's waiting for me to ask her for marriage and I mentally slap myself for not asking her yet, but the good thing is she hasn't pressured me into asking her. That's kind of strange considering the fact that she's going to have my child (Not anytime soon, but still).

"Ok Harry the bathroom is yours"

I turn to look at Natalie who has recently bathed and done all those other stuff you women do in the bathroom. She looks very pretty today. Like always, of course.

**Natalie's POV (Point of View)**

**Author's Note:** Natalie's native language is Spanish so obviously even if she lives in a English speaking place her thoughts are still going to be in Spanish. (Just like your thoughts would be in English if you were to go to Colombia), but since it would take to much time to make her thoughts in Spanish and translate them to English I'll just write them in English and in your 'imagination' your going to pretend she's actually thinking in Spanish, ok?

I still don't know why I'm here. Don't get me wrong though, I _want_ to be here and I do love Harry, but what I'm doing right now is going against everything I've ever said.

When I was a teenager I promised, no, I SWORE that I was never going to forgive a cheating man. My policy for a cheating man is (or _was_…) that if he EVER cheated on me I would leave him FOREVER. I would never forgive him with the excuse that 'he loves me' because if he really did love you, would he have cheated on you? No, I didn't think so. But here I am. Not only did I forgive a cheating man, I'm also living with him and _I'm going to give birth to his child_! That was not on my plans for my future, but I'll just have to live with it.

Anyway, as I'm sitting here (waiting for Harry to get out of the shower) I think how much my life has changed since I left my 'Tierra Querida' Colombia.

(Translation: Tierra Querida---> Dear Land. It's kind of a nickname given to Colombia)

As soon as I come from Colombia I fall in love. Can you believe that? I fell in love like an idiot. Of course I wanted to avoid any direct contact with him (remember when I kicked him in his delicate area just because he kissed me?) I noticed that I had enjoyed the kiss to much so I kicked him. It was a mean thing to do, but then again it's not like I cared.

Then my parents left me (which something I really don't want to get too in to). I felt such a big whole in my heart when I found out that my parents died, that I went crazy. My sister wasn't even there to comfort me, she had gone back to Colombia with her fiancé, Carlos. And if things couldn't have gotten any worse Harry comes back takes my 'innocence' and then tells me he cheated on me. Things definitely couldn't have gotten any worse, but then again nothing comes easy for me, does it? Nope, because later on I find out that I'm pregnant with a child who's father is the person I most hated in the world. Look at it this way: I was a 16 year old girl suffering _alone_. Then later on some man Voldemort kidnaps me and kills my child, nearly killing me. I was devastated, but Harry was there to comfort me as I could tell he was saddened by the loss of his child too.

The whole time I've been in England I've had doubts. I've had doubts if I should really stay here or if I should've gone back to Colombia with my older sister. At one point I had my bags packed ready to go, but that's when the whole Voldemort thing happened. After that I just stayed here. Whether it was because I was to devastated to leave or because I just secretly wanted to be with Harry, I don't know, but the important thing is that I'm still in England, happier then I've ever been.

"Amor, are you tired?"

I opened my eyes and realized I was laying down with my eyes closed. I turn my head to look at Harry who is only clothing was a towel wrapped around his waist down. Harry's been calling me 'amor' ('love') for the longest time, that I've pretty much have gotten used to it.

"No, I was just thinking"

"About…", he asked.

He's so nosy…

"Nothing 'portant"

Somehow I know that I said that wrong. Oh well.

"Well you really should get up soon amor, because remember today is when you get to meet my friends"

Oh yeah! I forgot about that. Since I haven't met Harry's friends at all (He tells me his friends are like his family) he invited them over today.

"Harry, this house is a mess. I forgot to clean it up! Hurry up and get dressed so you could help me!"

****

Harry's POV

Oh yea and did I tell you she's a clean freak too? She _also_ inherited that from her late mother. She hates it when people come over and the apartments a mess. She would kill me if I ever invited somebody without prior notice because "this house is a mess", in her exact words.

"Wait Natalie you forgot something!"

Natalie turned around and looked around.

"No I didn't I wasn't carrying anyth-"

I shut her up and kissed her. She seemed a little surprised because she gave out a little yelp, but then backed up.

"That's what you forgot"

She laughed and left to go clean the house. I laughed and got dressed. This was going to be a long day…

**(A/N: **I _was_ going to be mean and stop the chapter here, but since I'm nice -and since my mind has so many idea's going through it's head- I'm going to keep writing! Don't you think this deserves a _review_?

"Harry, how about you get your ass off a chair and help me?"

Natalie was sweeping the floor at the same time listening to Latin American music. She was singing, dancing, sweeping and yelling at me _all at the same time_! She's multitasked.

"Oh come on amor, let me just watch one more round!"

I was watching a game of soccer. Natalie had gotten me into soccer (kind of like her late father) and now I'm crazy about it. Of course, don't think I've forgotten about Quidditch, but since wizards don't have televisions I'll just have to be content with soccer.

"NO, get your ass up right no-"

Natalie didn't finish her sentence. Instead I turned around to look at her when I see her run over to the radio saying,

"OH MY GOD, this is my song!"

Wow, what a surprise! Another song to add to "her" songs. It was a familiar beat. I recognized it as reggaeton.

She started singing and at the same time dancing _with the broom_ very sensually (like reggaeton is danced).

(A/N: If you don't know what reggaeton is I'll have an explanation of all the Latin American music you might hear in this story at the end of the chapter.)

"BAILE, YALES, MUEVAN, SUDEN, SIENTAN EL PODER DEL REGGAETON LATINO! OHH… OHH.. OHH.."

Sometimes I find that Natalie can be _very _strange. If you were hear you would know what I mean. I mean come on, _dancing with a broom_? Have you heard anything as absurd? Soon the song is over and she continues singing and dancing with a broom as 50,000 more of 'her songs' come on.

After yelling so much (actually cheering) my team (actually the Colombian soccer team..) I innocently get up to get a glass of water when Natalie comes up to me and starts grinding on me to another one of 'her songs'.

She sings,

"PANA PANA VAMOS PA' LA HABANA, PUERTORIQUENA, DOMNICANA, BRAZILENA, COLOMBIANA SE AMANCEN AQUI EN MI CAMA!"

She has serious problems that she NEEDS to solve immediately, but yet I love her that way. After a while she stops grinding on me and continues cleaning. I quickly go to get my water before she tries to rape me next. When I got my water I sat back down to watch the game. I didn't understand a word they were saying because this was a Spanish game, but I somehow still enjoyed it.

DING DONG DING DING DONG DING DONG

Me and Natalie both looked at each other. None of us went for the door. We just kept staring at each other.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

The person buzzing on our door seemed to be experimenting with it. They started making strange patterns of musical beats with it.

"Yes Mr. Potter, of course I'll get it", Natalie said to me sarcastically after a while of both of us not getting the door.

I sweetly smiled to her and sarcastically blew her kiss. She stuck her tongue out at me and went to go get the door.

As she left I got comfortable in my seat, water in hand when I suddenly hear a shrill scream. Almost as on reflex I jump up, dropping and in the process breaking the glass trying to get to Natalie. As soon as I get to the door I almost fell to the floor laughing…

****

Natalie's POV

"Yes Mr. Potter of course I'll get it", I said to Harry sarcastically.

He gave me a sweet smile and blew me a kiss which I just retort by sticking my tongue at him.

DING DONG DING DING DONG DING

God, have these people never touched a buzzer before?

"I'm coming Jesus Christ!"

As soon as I open the door I'm greeted with a brown tux. This man is obviously much taller than I thought so I look up (which I have to look up a lot because I am sadly only 5 feet 3 inches tall or short whichever you'd like) and I see the most enormous man I've ever seen in my life. He has black _extremely_ messy hair along with a big bushy beard. It seemed like if he tried to fix himself up because he was wearing the ugliest brown tux I'd ever seen accompanied with sticky messy hair. The only thing that came out of my mouth was,

"AHHHHHHH…!"

My scream was shrill and extremely loud. If you were hear you would have screamed too. This man has to be about 7 feet tall and he looked like a monster!

"no dun scream!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!"

This _monster_ kept taking steps toward me and I took steps backwards. I started throwing things at him, but that didn't seem to affect him.

"No I dun wanna' hurt you miss. DUN SCREAM!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME! HARRY HELP ME THERES A MONSTER IN THE HOUSE!"

That monster kept trying to get close to me but I just kept going farther away from him. I even started to hide behind our couch. I kept throwing things at him, but he didn't budge at all. I was about to throw a vase at him when Harry intervened.

"Natalie stop, he's not a monster he's my friend Hagrid!"

****

Harry's POV

Natalie's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped about a centimeter. She still had the vase in a position were it seemed like if she was about to throw it.

"A- A friend?"

"Yes Natalie, he's only a friend"

Natalie looked so embarrassed and turned beet red, but quickly composed herself. She put the vase down and stood up as she was crouched down behind our sofa. She went to Hagrid and reluctantly put her hands on his back (her hand was fully stretched out) and said,

"Oh why I'm SO sorry, please sit down"

"'Ank you very much miss-"

Natalie then turned around about to sit down when I held her back and whispered to her,

"He's asking for your name, love"

"Oh"

She then quickly turned around and said to Hagrid,

"Natalie Torres"

"Oh wait Miss Torre, I have a gift for you"

Hagrid seemed so proud while saying that.

****

Natalie's POV

"Oh well thank you"

I looked at him expectantly. I've always like gifts and he seemed so proud when he said it so I thought it was going to be nice. He handed the gift over to me in a badly wrapped box. I tore the 'wrapping' (It seemed more like a paper bag).

How wrong I was.

Inside was a furry _thing._ I couldn't make out what it was. I didn't want to pick it up and find out what it was so instead I said,

"What is it?"

He picked it up and out came a long furry _thing_.

"'Der socks"

Socks? Those 'socks' looked more like an extremely furry animal who has died _over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over_ again. It had a mix of black and brown fur and it seemed _way_ to warm to wear for summer time.

Those 'socks' looked more like an extremely furry animal who has died again. It had a mix of black and brown fur and it seemed to warm to wear for summer time. 

"Oh, they're - they're-…"

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't lie and tell him that they were lovely because they clearly weren't. So instead I said,

"They- they… they look warm!"

He looked a little startled at my response, but said thank you anyway.

I could tell this was going to be a long day. Harry tells me there's many more people to come.

"Ay Dois Mio Ayudame!"

End Of Chapter

Author's Note: Ok so there's the first chapter! Yay I got through it! Next chapter comes Harry's friends! OH how exciting…

Ok the first song that Natalie sung was called "Reggaeton Latino" by Don Omar

The second one is called "Pana Pana" by Don Dinero

**Reggaeton** is a fairly new type of Latin American music. It started getting big just last year (2004). It comes from Puerto Rico with mixed beats from all around Latin America. It's also called Spanish Rap. It's danced very sensually although the level of sexual dancing can be controlled by the person dancing (or if the beat of the music is slower and more sensual which is usually the case)

**Salsa** is not new. It has been around for a fairly long time. It's a very rhythmic music. Dancing it involves a lot of moving around. The most famous countries with salsa is Colombia, Cuba, and Puerto Rico, but salsa comes from almost all Latin America.

**Merengue** is a dance coming from the Dominican Republic. Dancing it involves even more moving around than salsa does with a very fast rhythmic beat. It's also danced all over Latin America.

I'm not sure if you'll hear anymore but just for reference's sake:

**Cumbia** comes from Colombia (although **Mexico** has there Cumbia music)

**Vallenato** is also from Colombia

**Punta** is from Honduras. It's danced sensually.In it, it involves a lot of movement of the hips and legs.

Ok.. So **review** and wait for the next chapter to come. Thanks!

Keep in mind that this chapter is longer then I intended to be just because I didn't write this story when I promised to. But it's **not **a bribe. I'm just saying… LOL


	2. The 'Golden Trio' and Co

****

Mis Dos Tesoros-Sequel to Angel Rebelde

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Natalie Torres.

General Rating: PG-13

Rating for this chapter: PG-13

Author's Note: Ok so here's the second chapter of **Mis Dos Tesoros**. Aren't I doing good? Two chapters already! And thanks to the **2** people who reviewed.

Ok so here's the second chapter of . Aren't I doing good? Two chapters already! And thanks to the people who reviewed.

HarryPotters-angel: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you think that it seems promising. That's what I'm aiming for! Anyway keep up the reviewing!

Illidain: Gracias! Claro que no me olvide de esta historia! Lo que paso fue que esta historia era mas dificil de escriber de lo que yo pense. Ademas tenia otras cosas que hacer (tu sabes, como todos yo tengo una vida social!)

These two people (there are others, but they haven't REVIEWED! -I'm kidding!-) have been **loyal** reviewers. I love you guys so much! You guys are what keep me writing! (Since I get so little reviews…)

Ok without further ado!

__

Mis Dos Tesoros: Chapter 2: 'The Golden Trio' and Co.

Natalie's POV

"Ay Dios Mio Ayudame!"

I know today is going to be a hard day. I can feel it in my bones. Hagrid had already caused me a great embarrassment that I don't think I'll ever get over.

I mean _I almost threw a lamp at him!_

Of course Harry couldn't contain his laughter when we were alone out of Hagrid's earshot.

"Natalie, I haven't had a laugh that good in a long time!"

"Haha, very funny Potter," I said sarcastically.

Harry is such a bastard sometimes!

I turned to see Hagrid looking around the house. He was looking at the pictures as if it were a new invention. I wasn't ignorant though, I knew why. In the wizarding world pictures tended to move around unlike muggle pictures. (Muggle is a word used in the magical world referring to an unmagical person)

He then went to the spot on the window shelf were I put the present he gave me. He took it out and I almost threw up. Those had to be the ugliest socks I have ever seen in my life. I mean, I've had ugly clothes before, but these socks beat my ugly clothes by a long shot.

"Harry, I'm gonna change, ok," I said to Harry when Hagrid was sitting at our table.

"Sure, but don't take long, ok?"

I nodded my head and left to our room. _Our_ room. It sounds strange when I say it.

****

Harry's POV

When Natalie left I went to where Hagrid was sitting. He didn't say anything, just kept smiling at me. When I sat down across from him he said,

"So 'Arry who is that lovely lady?"

I gave him a small smile. I haven't introduced Natalie to anybody yet which I find kind of amazing.

"It's my girlfriend Natalie"

He gave me a sort of wink and a smirk at the same time.

"Well some girlfriend you got there," he said with a playful smile on his face. I knew he was referring to the incident he had with her.

(A/N: It's really hard to put Hagrid's accent into words so I'm going to try, but don't expect something exactly like what J.K Rowling would have done)

"Yeah I know, don't worry about her she's a little aggressive sometimes"

We both laughed. It's been so long since I've seen Hagrid that I almost forgot what his laugh was like. It seems like the old days when me, Ron and Hermione would sneak out of school to go to Hagrid's hut and stay there for hours!

"Where she from, she not from England I reckon?"

"Yeah, she's not from England she's from Colombia"

Hagrid looked a little confused. "Colombia's in South America," I said trying to clarify what I just said. There was a small pause in which I was trying to gather all my thoughts together. I haven't seen him in so long , that now I don't even know what to talk to him about.

"So, Hagrid how has it been. Have you found any interesting creature in Hogwarts?"

"Well actually…"

Looks like I hit a nerve. Now he's _never_ going to shut up. It's not it's a bad thing. We have to catch up, anyway.

****

Natalie's POV

Well hopefully they're not gonna' come into this room.

I look around the room and see clothes (_my_ clothes)all over the room. I've been searching for the perfect outfit. You know that saying about first impressions (I'm not going to say it because I don't know it…). I've never really been a girly kind of person who's life is in the mall (actually I get extremely bored in malls), but I want Harry's friends to get a good impression of me. I want Harry's friend to leave saying,

"Wow, Natalie is clean, she looks fresh and she can dress nicely"

Yeah, weird I know. My mother used to always be like that and I guess I got that from her, like so many other things.

I look in the mirror. Back at me stares a tan skinned girl wearing a white crinkled skirt with a white shirt accompanied by white sneakers.

I don't see why Harry fell in love with me like he said he did. I don't know why Harry says that I'm beautiful. I just don't see what's so beautiful about me. I'm not putting myself down, I'm just saying the truth. I mean look at it this way, there's nothing really special about me. I'm not tall (oh no definitely not). I don't have sparkling blue or green eyes. I just have plain dark brown eyes. I don't have long dirty blonde hair. No, I just have regular long, extremely thick, dark brown curly hair and I have a lot of it. I'm not a girly girl who men say is _so_ feminine. Quite the opposite, I actually have my tomboyish days and I don't mind getting dirty _once in a while._ I don't have anything special about me. I'm not a model or anything like that, yet I don't know why he says I'm beautiful. I mean, lets face it, _Chantal_ (her name is like poison to my lips) was much prettier than me. She had _gray_ eyes. She had brown pin straight hair and she was tall. She looked like a model (and of course Harry took notice of that) yet Harry says that I'm the most beautiful women he's ever seen. Either he's lying to me or love makes your judgment cloudy.

"Are you almost done, amor, everybody-"

I turn to see Harry at the bedroom door. He stopped talking to look around the room. I even had to look myself for a second time. The room was extremely messy.

"You did this," he asked with a surprised tone.

"Yeah, I couldn't find a outfit" I knew that was kind of a silly remark considering all the clothes that I had on the floor.

"Yeah of course out of 300 outfits you couldn't find one. I completely understand you," he said sarcastically. I gave him a _well-excuse-me_ kind of look and he smiled.

"Yeah well wither way you look gorgeous" He said to me. See what I mean about the beautiful thing. Beautiful isn't even the word anymore. Now it's gorgeous! Harry came over to me, hugged me and gave me a kiss on the lips. We started kissing for a while. I don't know why, but when ever Harry kisses me I lose track of time. His kisses are amazing and they make me lose my breath every time. Actually as a matter of fact I'm losing my breath now…

"Harry we're…oh!"

I quickly rip my lips away from Harry's and turn my head to the right to see who it was that intruded on our kiss. It was a girl with long curly brown hair and chocolate, no cinnamon colored eyes. She was not to tall yet not to short in her form. Harry then turns completely around and says,

"Oh Hermione, you're here already," he said excitedly while going over to her and giving her a hug. So this is the smart Hermione Granger I believe. Harry has talked so much about his friends that I probably know more than they do about themselves.

"Yeah, so is everybody else"

"How did you guys get inside," Harry asked Hermione.

"The door was opened, so I just came in"

Oops. I guess I forgot to close the door when Hagrid came.

Hermione looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and was about to introduce myself when Harry intervened and said,

"Oh Hermione this is my lovely girlfriend Natalie, and Natalie this is one if my best friends from Hogwarts, Hermione" There we go with the _lovely_ again. I JUST DON'T SEE WHAT HE SEES IN ME!.

Hermione looked at me and then Harry and then me again, with a look on her face that seemed as if realization had dawned on her.

"So this is the famous Natalie," she said with a sweet smile on her face. She was talking to Harry, but was looking at me.

"Hi Hermione, nice to meet you," I said holding my hand out. She shook it and introduced herself yet again.

"So, Hermione, everybody's here already?"

"Yup"

Harry took my hand and led me outside. _Oh how embarrassing. Hermione saw the room like that!_

I went outside into our living room and saw many people both sitting down and standing all of them being redheads. One of the redheads was a girl who was sitting. She was a bit petite in her form and had long straight hair. She had a handsome face. Another one was a bit lanky, but handsome in face. The last two I noticed, are exact mirror images of each other or in other words identical twins. They weren't lanky like the other man and they looked the oldest. They were also handsome in face. Anybody with eyes could tell that they were all family.

"HI everybody," Harry said excitedly. Wow, these people must mean a lot to him. Harry went over to the redhead girl and gave her a hug, while to the other redhead men he gave them a nod of the head and a 'meaningful' handshake. I swear men could be so homophobic sometimes. I mean come on, they can't even give each other a friendly hug?

Harry suddenly turned to me and started introducing,

"Natalie, this is Ron Weasley one of my other best friends," he said pointing to the lanky redhead,

"This is Ginny Weasley a very good friend of mine," he said pointing to the pretty redhead girl,

"And finally these are the twins Fred Weasley and George Weasley," he said pointing to each of the twins individually.

"Actually Harry I'm George, he's Fred," said one of the twins. They looked exactly alike. How can they expect for someone to tell them apart? I don't even think there own mother can tell them apart.

"Yeah whatever"

"And everybody this my girlfriend, Natalie Torres" I turned to look at all of them and smiled. I remember Harry talking about all of them. Ron is the kind of boy who has little interest in reading or any type of learning, Ginny is the type of girl who loves all those girly things, and Fred and George Weasley are the type of people who could either keep you laughing or crying, depending on which side of the joke your on.

"Hi everybody, nice to meet you," I said while going to everybody and giving them a peck on the cheek. They seemed a little surprised. I don't know why though. In Colombia I would always greet anybody with a peck on the cheek. It was almost like a habit. Everybody did it over there, but maybe here things are different. Of course I didn't kiss Hagrid because I'm kind of scared and If I wasn't I probably (actually most likely) wouldn't be able to reach his cheek anyway. Speaking of Hagrid, where is he?

I keep turning my head around. Nobody notices because everybody has already immersed in conversation.

"Where is Hagrid," I said in my deep Spanish accent. Am I ever going to get rid of that accent?

"He said he had to go back to Hogwarts to tend to his animals" I turn around to thank whoever answered me, when I saw Ron stuffing his face into his plate. He looks at me and I say thank you. Jesus I just cooked that food an hour ago and it's almost half gone!

****

Harry's POV

Great, I didn't even get to spend time with Hagrid at all. Well, I guess I'll get to see hi when me and Natalie return to Hogwarts, which by the way isn't a far time from now. I turn to see Natalie talking to Ginny and Hermione already. They look like if they're enjoying themselves. Good, I wanted her and my friends to get along. I turn to another corner of the room where the twins were. I see them talking secretively. Suddenly I see them both walking calmly towards the girls. They both take out a small red packet out of their jean pockets. They give them to the girls. The girls refuse but the twins calmly with no humor in their eyes say that there's nothing wrong with them. Hermione and Ginny reluctantly took what I think is candy but Natalie bluntly refuses. As soon as the candy goes in Hermione's and Ginny's mouth both girls start screaming for water. Their faces started turning into all different shades of red. You could even see a little smoke coming from their ears. Natalie was rolling on the floor laughing. She was patting the twins on their backs. She was probably congratulating them on a good prank. I can't believe Hermione and Ginny could fall for something like that. Natalie just met them and she knows not to take anything from them. I've warned her well.

The twins come towards me, teary eyed from laughing so much and said,

"Ahh…nothing better than a good prank ay Harry?"

I laugh as I see Ron coming towards us finally done eating. He was also laughing from the earlier incident. It feels so good to have them all back. It feels like the old days when I was back at school only now I have a new addition to all this happiness and that new addition that I would never trade for anything is Natalie Torres.

"Do you guys want some music," I hear Natalie say with her deep accent. Without waiting for a response Natalie puts a CD on filled with Spanish music. I'm not sure if anybody knows this music, but I have to admit, the music is pretty good.

"So Harry, good job, you got yourself a very pretty lady," I hear (or actually I strain to hear over Natalie's loud music) Ron say from my right.

"Yeah, Harry she's good fun," I hear the twins say from my right. Wow they just met her and they already say she's fun. I smile as I hear so many compliments about _my_ girlfriend. I'm sure every man secretly wants to have a girl that other men turn to look at on the streets or that they want to have, but all we say is that she's ours. Natalie's everything I've wanted and more. I don't know what I would do if I lost her (like on so many other occasion I almost have). I look over to where Natalie is. She's teaching Hermione and Ginny how to dance whatever music is on. They're laughing and having a good time. What I wouldn't do to see everybody I love like this all the time. Happy and cheerful and now that Voldemort's gone, now we can be.

"So Harry how is it that you met Natalie again?" I hear Ron say from my right. I brace myself for the many questions that are to come. I know Natalie's telling Hermione and Ginny the story of her and I. Good. At least I only have to say this once and in the privacy of my good guy friends.

"Great now I have to re-live the story of me and Natalie all over again!"

Author's Note: So there you go! The second installment into my story! Hopefully you liked it, although I really didn't like this chapter that much… I could have done much better (and to think that I had erased this chapter fully written and done just because I thought it was bad only to make another chapter I didn't like!) **And one more thing: _If_ you see an author's note of mine with a bunch of names of clothing and there's supposed to be websites in the middle of the story IGNORE IT! It was supposed to be the websites that shows what Natalie was wearing in the chapter, but to those of you who see it there's obviously no website address. I'm not sure if everybody can see it and if you can't great but if you can just ignore it!** Well, remember to **review** and have a good day!

So there you go! The second installment into my story! Hopefully you liked it, although I really didn't like this chapter that much… I could have done much better (and to think that I had erased this chapter fully written and done just because I thought it was bad only to make another chapter I didn't like!) Well, remember to and have a good day! 

Wishing you all the best, - That's **not** a _bribe_ to make you **review.** I would never do that!

MoonLitAngel04


End file.
